Narri
by GlaciesTheNerd101
Summary: Narri Olles is a character that briefly appeared in Shadows of The Night: Chapter 5. I will be making 'short' stories for any character I think may need some of their backstory told. Why must her story be told? All will be revealed in time reader. Narri's will be the first that will be published, but there is more to come in the future, don't you worry padawans!


_Narri sat there_ in her cell, Olive next to her. They were awaiting the time to strike. It was boring as hell in th[s dump, but at the same time the anticipation was thrilling.

For at least two years her and Olive had been gaining the information so others could do exactly what they were about to attempt.

Olive was Narri's best friend in all the universe. She was a twi'lek, had blue skin, light brown eyes and multiple lengths of leather wrapped around her head tails.

Narri was a human, She had long dark brown hair, each small section bound into a braid and she also had blue eyes.

Narri's feet were very uncomfortable at the present moment and she couldn't imagine Olive's being any better. They both had small, not all that powerful thermal detonators concealed within their shoes. They were to use one of these detonators on each cell door they planned to open by force, including their own.

They were about to break out of their cell they had intentionally gotten themselves into, in order to free others that had spent certainly more time than a few hours inside them.

Narri and Olive had located and put tracking devices on hundreds of Amaxine prison camps and major prisoner carrying star destroyers during their journey and kept the information all on a single information card, which was most likely still with Narri's older brother Will, in order for him to get it to the Republic. Of course he first had to find the person, who knows a guy, who knows another guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows someone in the Republic. That alone was quite the task, as he could be anywhere in the galaxy.

Narri and Olive had decided they were perfectly capable of doing some of the heavy lifting themselves and before their grand adventure was over, would free as many prisoners from this particular camp here on Lothal, as possible. The Republic would hopefully take care of everything else.

After that Narri wasn't sure what she'd do with herself. Settle down on some warm planet, she supposed. Maybe her and Olive could be roommates in some small house on a beach. It just seemed awfully dull. The life of adventure had always been more their style. She wasn't sure how she'd do with nothing but the same old stuff every day. For example even their usual schedule of adding locations to their list of targets was interrupted earlier that day.

The daughter of a good friend of Narri's family, Ami Ward was being hunted down by bounty hunters the Hutts hired. Ami was long dead but, Narri at least had to do something about it, so she gave them false information as to where to look for Zara. They were as gullible as a Kowakian monkey lizard baited with rotten meat.

Olive had started to drum impatiently on the metal cot in their cell, with her fingers. A soldier leading a cadet walked by. The cadet paused to look into the cell next to theirs and although Narri couldn't see his face he did seem nervous. He was shuffling his feet and fidgeting with his gloves. What he was looking at Narri couldn't see either but he didn't seem to be very fond of it. He suddenly realized that Narri was looking at him and turned around sharply and rather quickly continued to walk behind his commanding officer.

Narri didn't think much of it, but she did think much of the continuously growing volume, in Olive's tapping.

"Olive would you cut it out?"

"Oh alright. Just trying to pass the time."

"What time _is_ it?" asked Narri

Olive checked the watch on her wrist. "Almost three AM. bordering our eighth hour in this hole."

Narri and Olive were waiting to spring their attack when the least amount of hallway guards were stationed around the place, which would be at around three in the morning. The only downside was that probably everyone else that they planned to evacuate was asleep.

Olive's watch let off a silent alarm, by flashing lime green in the cold, musty, half lit cell. Her and Olive exchanged a knowing glance and out of Olive's boot, she pulled a small spherical shaped object about a centimeter across. She activated it by pressing a small button, on the side and placed it on the locking mechanism, just outside the cell door. They both quickly made their way to the other side of the small room. The silence of the early morning was soon broken by a loud crunching noise as the locking mechanism tore itself apart, discarding pieces of fiery metal in most directions.

"It was supposed to be silent!" whispered Narri. "Who the hell did you get these things from?!"

"Some pirate. He must have scammed us." Olive whispered back.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell!" snapped Narri back sarcastically.

They heard the rhythmic pounding of footsteps ringing through the hallway. Narri and Olive ran for it. They dodged behind a large control panel that was supposed to be pressed up against the wall but let about a foot of room to crawl into behind it. Narri heard the soldier leading the squadron giving orders to his troops.

"Search the area. Prisoners 84638 and 37489 weren't in for serious crimes, but attempt at unauthorized departure from prison will be added to the charges."

 _Ha! They really are idiots if they think it will be that easy!_

They waited for the majority of the troopers to clear out. _If these stupid things aren't silent, we may as well make the most of it._ She thought. Narri grabbed one of the thermal detonators from her boot. stuck her hand out from the control panel, pressed the button and hurled it as far as she could make it go, down the hallway. She heard a loud crash a short while later, as it went off and both the soldiers searching the area ran off in that direction. Narri and Olive crawled out from behind the control panel.

"When you pulled that detonator out of your boot it scared the shit out of me!" said Olive, smiling

Narri shrugged. "Anyhow, now we need to get blasters." she said.

"Got it!" said Olive running off, her head tails flying behind her. She came back shortly later, with two blasters.

"Nice!" said Narri taking one.

"Let's get started shall we!" said Olive, smirking

They both snuck, silent as a star down the main corridor.

"Alright, we've got to do this quickly. Now that we know these detonators aren't silent. we're going to have an entire squadron to deal with." Whispered Narri

Olive did a thumbs up in response and they continued to creep up the corridor. They stopped at the first cell. Olive tossed one of the detonators, not activated, at the back of the head tails of a sleeping twi'lek with orange skin. He stirred a bit and his eyes opened a crack then closed again.

"Psst! Hey wake up." whispered Narri.

The twi'lek opened his eyes and looked up at them.

"Vat is going on?" he said in a thick Ryloth accent.

"We're getting you out of here. Stand back and afterwards run as fast as you can." whispered Olive.

The twi'lek stood up quickly and made his way to the other side of the cell. Narri removed one of the detonators from her boot and inserted it into the locking mechanism on the outside of the cell door. It began, in the same loud fashion to explode.

"Thank you, my friends! I owe my life to you!" said the twi'lek running off.

"That's one. We've still got a whole lot more left to go" said Olive.

The sound of thick boots rang through the hallway yet again.

"No running off this time." said Narri, as if the fact wasn't already obvious. "We can't keep doing it like this, but I have an idea."

Narri took off her detonator filled boots and tossed a detonator, not activated, into each cell she could reach.

"I see where you're going with this." Said Olive doing the same. "Aright look out we've got company."

Soldiers appeared both on the side that they had entered from and the opposite side of the hallway. Stun bolts began firing from the barrel of each of their blasters. _They're setting for stun!_ Thought Narri _._ They both began firing blaster bolts into the squad of soldiers. Two of them fell, but the rest regrouped and continued to fire.

"Olive you cover the left side of the hallway. I'll get the right. We need to cover each other's backs or we're done for!"

They immediately took this stance. A few more soldiers on Narri's side fell and she heard the commanding officer yell.

"Set to kill! Set to kill!"

The stun bolts ceased for a quick moment, but were quickly replaced by blaster bolts.

"Wonderful!" yelled Narri. "Come at us you filthy, rotten, Amaxine scum! Come at us I dare you!"

"Narri maybe tone it down a little?"

Narri wasn't listening to Olive. she never did when she was in the midst of a battle. At this point everyone in the entire camp was awake, but did she give a shit? No, not really. Narri's little rant didn't seem to have gotten her on the Amaxine's good side. They were now on both sides of the hallway, advancing towards them, trying to box them in.

"Ha! Too cowardly to actually take us head on! Pathetic! Need to get so close that there's just a slim possibility that you'll win because you know there's no way to otherwise! Cowards!

Narri's goal with her rant was to now piss them off so much that they broke formation and charged at them. It seemed to be working because a few soldiers broke off their line and did exactly that. There were soon four bodies lying by Narri and Olive's feet.

From the corner of Narri's eye she saw one of the dying soldiers raise his blaster. She was about to finish him off, but it was too late. A red blaster bolt had been fired directly parallel with Narri's arm.

She felt it tear through her flesh. Narri's vision blurred. Pain like none she had ever felt coursed through her entire upper body. From blurred vision to black, Narri felt consciousness leave her. She was dimly aware of her knees giving out and her body hitting the cold metal floor.

Narri saw nothing. She wasn't sure if her eyes were closed or if she was just dead. _Can you feel pain in the afterlife?_ She thought. Pain was something that Narri was definitely experiencing. She tried to say something, but it only came out as a feeble groan.

Narri tried to pry open her eyes. For a few moments she saw a blur of blue and grey, but they wouldn't stay open. Her eyelids were too heavy. She tried this a few times with the same result. A radiating pain was pulsating from Narri's side. She opened her eyes one last time and her vision came into focus.

Narri saw directly above her a grey metal grated ceiling. Suddenly above her there was a familiar face. Olive was looking down at Narri looking very pale. She tried to sit up, but was quickly stopped by her own dizziness and Olive's hand lowering her back down to the metal cot.

"Narri you've got to rest. You lost a _lot_ of blood." Olive said her voice shaking.

Narri was suddenly aware of a liquidy substance pooling out by her fingertips. She looked over to see it scarlet red. Then she looked _at_ her fingertips and her eyes slowly traveled up towards her hand. Then up her arm. The sight made chills run down her spine and she began to shake uncontrollably.

She looked away and closed her eyes as tight as she could, but she couldn't get rid of the image of it. Her arm bandaged by a strip of Olive's pant leg, once white, but now forever stained red. In between each row she had seen flesh sticking out and the occasional piece of pearly white bone. The entire limb had been twisted at a strange angle.

"Where are we?" asked Narri, trying and failing to push the image out of her mind.

"On an Amaxine shuttle." answered Olive bitterly.

Narri felt her stomach drop. They had been captured, for real this time. There wasn't going to be an escape. They didn't have anymore detonators. Narri opened her eyes and looked into Olive's. They both knew there was no getting out this time

Narri looked down. "Do you know where we're headed?"

"No idea" replied Olive.

"Time?"

Olive looked at her watch. "About noon"

Narri looked at Olive again. "I've been out for _eight hours_?" Olive nodded in response.

She had been hurt so badly that she had been unconscious for _eight hours._ The image of her maimed arm floated back into Narri's mind. The intense pain continued to throb through it nonstop. She felt both dizzy and light headed, most likely from the blood loss.

Narri had always been good with blood and gore, but she had never seen anything like this before, much less on her own body. She even couldn't imagine how Olive was handling all this. Olive hated blood. She couldn't stand seeing even a small amount, let alone _this_ much.

She forced herself to look at her twisted limb. She couldn't bear to imagine what it looked like without the "bandages", but she'd probably have to see it eventually considering the fact that those already weren't holding up. The thought drifted onto her mind. _Will I ever be able to use my arm again? Will my dominant arm forever be crippled?_

"Olive? Am I going to be okay? And don't just tell me that I am to make me feel better."

"Um- Narri-I-I-I can't answer that question. I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

The soldiers didn't even bother with binders for Narri. Like she could have done anything either way. The huge star destroyer loomed out in front of her and the shuttle had just entered one of the many docking bays. Everything about the star destroyer was orderly and looked brutally efficient. Narri hated order. She was half led half dragged down the hallway. They came to stop by a couple of officers.

The soldier behind Olive began. "Prisoners 84638 and 37489 attempted the release of several prisoners from Prison Camp 65-83-27-9. We're taking them to cell block 385.

"Affirmative." replied one of them"

The other officer was looking at Narri. She looked back at him and knew that, that fierce glare in her eyes was flashing menacingly at him but the look in his eyes was not mocking or aggressive. What was it? Pity? It was pity, she realized. _How dare he pity me! How dare he! He caused this! How the fuck dare he!_

"Sir, is there a problem?" asked the soldier.

"No-no lieutenant. Continue."

The soldiers continued to drag her and Olive off and Narri glared at that damn officer for as long as she could see him.

For the first time Narri started to notice the quality of the star destroyer wasn't completely new and pristine. Some of the metal paneling of the walls was deteriorated. That could be useful for an escape attempt.

The soldier half set down, half threw Narri on the metal cot in the corner of the cell. She looked up expecting to see Olive standing there behind her but she wasn't there. The cell door slammed shut behind her. She saw Olive outside of it, wrestling with the two troopers.

"Look if you're going to imprison us at least imprison us together!" She yelled at the troopers, ripping her bound hands from their iron grip. One of the troopers raised his blaster. She kicked it out of his hand and lunged for it, but before Olive's hand had grabbed ahold of the handle, a stun bolt hit her in the back and she fell face first to the floor. Narri winced as Olive was thrown into the cell neighboring her's.

Narri found a gap about an two inches across in between two of the walls. She peered through it to see Olive stumbling to her feet.

"It was a good try." said Narri.

Olive saw the gap and walked over. "Not good enough." she replied. "Hey I'm gonna see if I can expand this a bit more." Olive said obviously trying to take her mind off her failed escape attempt.

With all her strength, Olive began to peel back some of the deteriorated metal of the side of the gap. She did this until the gap was about big enough to fit one of their heads through. She gasped and caught her breath.

"That was harder than it looked!" she said panting. Narri smiled sadly at her. "What?" she asked.

"It's just that I don't know if I'll ever be able to do anything like that again after this. Doesn't really matter I guess."

Though Narri said that, she knew that wasn't how she felt. She knew that it did matter or it least it did to her. She knew that the possibility was definitely there that her arm would never work properly again, especially without medical attention, which the Amaxines were definite not to give.

"Narri, it does so matter. There's still hope that it'll heal, but whether it does or not, it still matters now and it will in the future." Narri was comforted ever so slightly by her words. It was just a reminder that Olive cared.

A day passed with nothing new. Narri had changed the bandages on her arm with a strip from her coat. She had done so with her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see what it looked like. It was painful, but she was glad she had done so, as this time she couldn't see her flesh. She felt slightly better than she had previously. Narri no longer felt dizzy and lightheaded, but the pain in her arm was as still as bad as ever.

"So?" said Olive trying to start a conversation.

"So." replied Narri. "What do you want to do?"

"No idea. I could eat something."

"Don't remind me!" exclaimed Narri. Her stomach had been growling non stop since the previous night.

"Well you asked me what I wanted to do and what I want is to eat something."

"Alright fine." she said mildly pissed off.

At that moment Narri's cell door opened and in walked an imperial officer and two soldiers. The officer looked arrogant and completely sure of himself, as if whatever he planned to do, every time he did it, it got done with absolute perfection. The soldiers faces were of course covered by the usual helmets.

The officer didn't even bother with an explanation. He just got straight to the point. "You are currently identifying yourself with the name Lynn Maddison is that correct?"

Narri death glared the officer. "Yes." she replied her teeth clenched.

"I am curious to know your real name. We know your little expedition to prison camp 65-83-27-9 was well planned out and you needed background information in order to navigate or know that that camp even existed prior to your imprisonment at all. How you gained that knowledge we would appreciate to know. Also something tells me that this wouldn't be your first time doing something highly _illegal._ I strongly suggest that you tell us now, or else we'll be forced to take more... _drastic_ measures."

Narri didn't like the sound of that. Of course she planned to get out of said "drastic measures" without telling him anything he wanted to know, but how she would do that she wasn't so sure. She figured she'd just improvise.

"My name is what I told you. I had no problem giving it up because I had never been convicted of a crime before, meaning my record was clean."

"You were never _convicted_ but did you commit is the question."

 _Got to make this believable._ Narri thought "I've committed some minor crimes against the Amaxines such as attacking fuel shipments, but that's about it."

Narri had never stolen fuel in her life. She had only a small amount of money, but could afford to buy fuel. However she needed to make this nerf-hurter believe that she wasn't lying.

"And how might you have come across the information about the camp?"

"I was on Lothal and found the camp. Then I snuck in before the mission and had a look around in order to be able to navigate it." This was also false, as Olive and her had impersonated soldiers for a day and learned where everything was.

"What about your little friend. How is she linked to all this?"

"She agreed to come on the mission. She's never done anything else against the Amaxines other than that." Olive of course had done _plenty._

"Funny. Quite funny. She said the exact same thing about you." said the officer, a vicious grin on his face as if he were just offered the honor of shooting her right there and then.

 _When the hell did she say that?!_ Thought Narri incredulously. _She didn't tell me about getting questioned about anything!_ Then Narri realized it was just a ploy of this nerf-herder in order to get her to admit something.

"Well I know what I say is true and she never would have had the opportunity to say such a thing without my knowing."

To Narri's surprise the officer didn't look as if his plans had been foiled at all, in fact the malicious look on his face intensified.

"I will assume that everything else you've told me is a lie in addition to that." The officer signaled to the soldiers and all three of them left. Outside the cell they were met with another officer and two more soldiers and they all marched down the hallway.

"Sorry about that Olive. I take it you were listening?" asked Narri. Olive's face didn't appear in the gap as she expected it to. "Olive?" asked Narri again. Narri stuck her own head in through the gap to see Olive sitting on the ground. "Olive?" said Narri beginning to get worried. There was a small trail of blood dripping down her arm.

"I'm alright." said Olive quietly, turning her head to look at her. Olive looked anything but alright. Her face was pale, full of pain, but most of all full of guilt.

"What happened?" said Narri, her eyes going wide.

"I'm sorry." Olive said her face falling into her hands.

"Sorry? Olive what the hell happened?!" asked Narri incredulously.

"I couldn't keep my big mouth shut tight enough! I'm so sorry. I told them about our entire mission around the galaxy. The information card, everything!"

"Olive, it's okay." said Narri softly. It must have been bad if they got Olive to talk. She was one of the most resilient people Narri knew. "Now what else did you tell them?" she asked.

"I told them about the mission and how we have everything on an information card. I didn't tell them where it is, but I came close. I also told them my real name isn't Alice, that it's Olive, but I didn't tell them yours."

"Did they question you before now and you just didn't tell me?" asked Narri

"Yeah they did. You were sleeping at the time and I didn't find it necessary to tell you when you woke up. Sorry."

"It's all right Olive. Don't worry. As long as they don't know where the card is, they can't do anything and we _won't_ let them find out that much." she said firmly, but soothingly.

"Yeah you're right we won't!" said Olive getting some of that fire back in her eyes.

"Get some rest all right.".

"I told you I'm fine." Insisted Olive.

"Uh huh, right." said Narri sarcastically. "Despite what a fantastic liar we all know you are," she said sarcastically. "I can always tell when you're not telling the truth. That and I just have common sense." she added

"Okay okay fine. I'll get some rest." Olive tried to make it sound as if she weren't eager to take a break, but Narri knew she was. She lied down on the metal cot and closed her eyes and almost instantaneously Narri heard her snoring.

Narri realized a second later that whatever interrogation Olive had been put through she would probably have to go through the exact same thing. Stars, if Olive couldn't hold up against it, did Narri really have a chance?

She woke up the next morning with a definite crick in her neck and her arm not even the slightest bit better. In fact it was definitely a bit worse. Though of course she'd never admit it, Narri was certain that infection was setting in and she didn't even need to look at it to know that.

She looked through the gap in the wall to see Olive still sleeping, muttering to herself as she dozed, same as always.

A jug of greenish looking water and a pile of disgusting looking rations had been left by her cell door. Even though the rations tasted horrid, it took all of Narri's self restraint not to eat and all of them in one sitting, considering the fact that they probably weren't going to give her anymore for a few days at least. She tried to wash it down with the water, but she quickly found it to be rancid along with everything else.

Narri's current story that she planned to give to the Amaxines, during the interrogation was that the card was with Olive's cousin, who actually did work for the Amaxines, but the twist was he was a spy. Hopefully if all went well that would mean he would get what's coming to him. Narri had come up with the plan as she was drifting off to sleep the previous night and had yet to share it with Olive, but she had a feeling she would like it.

"Hey Olive, wake up." said Narri deciding that it was about time for her to get up.

"Hmm...Mom is breakfast ready?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"No Olive and I'm not your mom."

"Okay fine. _Dad_ is breakfast ready?"

"You're only getting farther away."

"Narri?"

"There you go!" Narri said smirking. "And actually breakfast is ready." she added

"Really?!" said Olive sitting up bolt upright. "You weren't just trying to get me up right?" she said hopefully. She looked much better than she had the previous night, that was for sure.

"There should be a few rations and water by the door." said Narri

Narri heard Olive scrambling towards the door. She came back with three rations and the water jug. She shoved an entire ration in her mouth at once.

"They're horrible!" She gagged. Olive choked down another ration and washed it down with a swig of water. She looked as if she were about to throw up.

"Alright there, Olive?" asked Narri, half amused, half worried.

"Fine-Fine." she gagged. "I'm definitely going to have to get used to prison food, that's for sure." she said blatantly. "I'm going to save the rest because something tells me we won't be receiving a feast every morning."

"Yeah, I saved a bunch of mine to." she said.

Just then a stabbing pain shot through Narri's arm. She gasped in pain and trying to hide it turned it into a cough. Olive _did not_ look fooled.

"Let me see." she commanded firmly.

"See what?" Narri said trying not to grimace.

"Narri Olles! I swear! Do not even try to imply that you're fine and that didn't hurt! You and I both know that you're not, and that did!"

"Well-" Narri said trying to interrupt.

"And don't try to tell me that it just surprised you!" Olive collected herself and seemed to have calmed down. "Look. I know it's bad so don't try to hide it. It doesn't do anything except piss me off. Okay?"

"Alright. Alright." Narri replied. She should have known better to have even tried to get away with it. Every word Olive had said was true. Olive was Narri's best friend for a reason, wasn't she?

She reluctantly stuck her arm and the right side of her chest through the gap. Narri clenched her teeth as she felt Olive unwrapping the "bandages". _Pain is just a sensation._ She told herself. _It's just a sensation._ She needed to focus on something else. _What a pretty ceiling._ She thought. _Just look at the pattern in which the-uh- uh it forms. Rectangles. Great._ Narri thought way too optimistically, even though she felt her eyes watering from the pain.

"It's definitely infected." said Olive sounding sick to her stomach. _Wait she stopped?_ thought Narri. Searing pain still shot through her arm every second. "This isn't good." Olive said. _That's kind of obvious, Olive,_ thought Narri. "There's not much we can do, without medical supplies. I'll put the 'bandages' back on and we can hope for the best." she told her.

The prison door suddenly opened. Narri stood bolt upright, sending waves of pain through her body and almost let it show, but she still stared menacingly at the officer. Behind the officer three soldiers came in and what looked to be a levitating, spherical droid.

She backed up against the wall of her cell letting her fear show. An interrogation droid?! It was worse than she imagined. The syringe that protruded from the side of the droid was menacing all on its own. It was filled with a whitish translucent fluid and was drifting ever so closer to Narri.

"We're warning you,"the officer began. "This is your last chance."

"Never you scum!" she shouted. Narri knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and awaited unimaginable pain.

A few seconds later Narri heard the officer yell, "Stop!"

She opened her eyes to see the officer standing over her a twisted grin on his face. The look scared her even more than that droid.

"I've got a better idea," he said.

The officer stepped uncomfortably close to Narri. He grabbed her hard by her maimed arm and threw her on the hard, metal ground. This alone made Narri scream out in pain, but luckily enough she managed to land on her left side as she hit the floor.

The officer rested his boot gingerly on Narri's arm. "Now, where is the information?" he snarled.

"Pain is useless!" Narri fired back. "I will not give in, so you might as well give up now!"

He applied a slight bit of pressure to her arm and Narri had to fight back a yell. "I repeat where is the information card?!" Narri didn't reply. He applied more pressure. Narri screamed. She felt the bones in her arm crunch. "Where is it?!"

"I-wo'nt t-tell -you-you!" she gasped

The officer's foot pressed down harder. Narri cried out in anguish. Blood had started to pour out of Narri's wound, creating a puddle on the floor, staining her clothes and the officer's boot red further. She felt herself getting dizzy and lightheaded again from pain and the loss of blood. Narri couldn't think straight, her mind clouded.

"Where is it?!"

"I don't have it!"

"Where is it?!"

"I don't know!"

"Liar!"

He pressed his foot down putting his entire body weight on Narri's arm. Narri howled in unbelievable agony he throat raw and saw her vision blur. Her head pounded. All she could feel feel was pain, extreme pain. Any sound that might have been made, faded into the background. Her vision went from blurry to almost black. She was still conscious but barely, when she felt the pressure lift off her arm. She was still in unimaginable pain when she felt her upper body lift off the floor. She was being dragged up by the neck. She gasped for air, but didn't find it. Then Narri felt her entire body being thrown and she felt her entire right side hit a wall and everything went dark...

"Narri." The sound was muffled, almost indecipherable as her name.

"Narri." It was a bit more clear this time, but still muffled.

"Narri!" The voice broke through loud and clear that time.

She abruptly saw a blur of color and light. Her eyes shut immediately at the sudden sight. Her eyes opened a few more times before she finally made something out. Her mind was sluggish. She was able to see herself in a cell. A cell? Wh- Suddenly the memories came flooding back. She was a prisoner. Her arm had been mangled. She had been tortured for what had felt like hours.

Every second her arm throbbed and there was a new pain too, coming from her chest. It was almost as bad as her arm and pain screamed every time she took a breath in or breathed out. She probably shouldn't mention that to Olive.

Directly above her, there was a spot of red on the wall that hadn't been there before. It must have been where she had slammed against it. There was blood everywhere… How in the Universe was she still alive?

She looked behind her to see Olive wrapping Narri's arm yet again however this time it was with what looked to be actual bandages!

"Some officer dropped this off." Olive explained once she had noticed Narri was fully conscious.

"You remember the officer that gave the confirmation to shove us into this hell hole?"

Narri remembered him alright. The one who had given her that look of pity.

"Against orders it sounded like," Olive added.

"How long have I been out?" Narri's words were slurred and scratchy. Her throat felt as if she had had her windpipe crushed and quite frankly it had been.

"You've been out a couple days. I've stitched up what I could of your arm." Olive explained. "There were only two bacta patches so I applied them to the worst parts and bandaged the rest. There's also a change of clothes if you want it."

She had actual medical supplies. Her arm might actually have a chance at healing. Narri definitely wanted the change of clothes, no matter how hideous they were. They couldn't be worse than clothes soaked in blood.

"Here see if you can sit up." Olive said.

Narri managed to lean up against the wall, which allowed Olive to create a sort of sling with the remaining bandages.

"Thanks Olive."

"Don't mention it," she replied.

Narri took the clothes that Olive gave her. They weren't horrible. It was a pair of black pants and a plain dark brown top. They fit fine which was a plus at least. After she changed she took her soiled clothes and used them to wipe up all the blood that was in unsavory places and then tossed them in a corner.

"Olive?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to be okay."

Later the officer and the troopers came into Narri's cell. They seemed mildly surprised at her apparent lack of bloodiness, but didn't bother to ask. They led Narri out of her cell and surprisingly enough Olive's.

"Now, let me get straight to the point," began the officer. "Either you tell us all we want to know, or your friend is dead and if we discover that the information you give us is false we will kill you both without hesitation. " Olive shook her head slowly.

Narri felt her stomach drop. She couldn't let Olive die, but she couldn't give up her brother either, or all the work they've done, but she had to make a choice. There was no getting out of it. She had to choose…

There was a chance that they wouldn't find Will, but if they didn't find him they would accuse Narri of lying and kill Olive.

"I'll tell you." Narri sighed. "But only if when you find him that you don't hurt him." Narri pressed. The officer looked as if he were considering it.

"Fine." he said. "Now tell us."

And Narri told him. She told him everything…


End file.
